You Thought We Were Friends?
by Aprhodite2014
Summary: Emma decides the Regina deserves the truth about how she feels, even if it means risking everything else. Rated M for future chapters. AU after season 2 Episode 20.
1. Chapter 1: Honesty

Author's Notes: Hi! So this is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. DI do not own Once Upon A Time

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma Swan drove down Mifflin Street with a plan. The plan? Tell Regina the truth. "Hey Henry?"

"Yes ma," he asked. When we get to your mother's, don't tell her I fed you a candy bar or 2 while I dealt with Leroy. Okay," she asked.

"Sure!" he exclaimed from the back of the bug. Emma pulled in from on 108 Mifflin Street and let Henry run a head of her while she collected herself.

"Henry," Regina beamed at the boy.

"Hi mom," he said while he hugged her. "Hey, can Emma stay and play video games with me," he asked and pouted. Regina was about to say no, when Emma started walking up the sidewalk.

"Sure, but after dinner," she caved.

"I'm not really hungry. Maybe after video games," he replied. Regina looked over henry briefly before realizing he was hyper, which meant Emma gave him candy before dinner without her permission.

"Henry, when don't you go ahead and go down to the den and set things up. Emma and I will be a long shortly, okay?" "Sure!" Regina follows him to the stairs. As soon as she knows he's out of earshot she pivots and let's her have it.

"Emma Swan," Regina roared. Emma had heard that tone before. It sent shivers up her spine.

"Yes Madam Mayor? How can I help you," Emma asked.

"You know perfectly well what you did wrong. You allowed Henry sweets and spoiled his appetite for dinner. I made lasagna tonight and my son isn't 'really hungry, actually.' What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm, Miss Swan?"

"Dammit Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't have anything else in the cruiser and he was hungry," Emma pleaded. Regina considered the boys appetite and started to calm down. Emma noticed and decided it was now or never. "Regina? Can I be completely honest with you? I don't like doing things that upset you." Regina snorts but Emma continues. "I know this might sound weird but you get me better than anyone else. I like to think I get you better than anyone else too. But the fact remains, that I think of us as friend at times. I hope you do too." With that Emma walks past Reina and down into the den to join Henry leaving Regina speechless and in awe of the Saviour.


	2. Chapter 2: Operation SwanQueen

Emma entered the den. Henry had set up Mario Kart for them to play. "Hey kid," she began. How would you like to start a secret mission with me," she asked him.

"Sure! What's the secret mission," he asked puzzled. He heard his mom yell at Emma. He just wanted them to get along, even be friends.

"I know it might not seem like it the way we fight, but I really like you mom," Emma said. Henry looked at her shocked. "And if she's having a bad day or in a bad mood, I want you to call me. I also want you to help me tell her how I feel without scaring her off. Can you do that bud," Emma asked. She wasn't sure how Henry would re-act to her admitting her feelings for Regina, but it affected him too.

Henry thought over the proposition for a bit. On one hand, the might fight more. But on the other, they might fight less and learn love each other. He thought the second was worth the risk of the first happening, "Yes ma. I love you both and just want us to be happy as a family. We should call it Operation SwanQueen." Emma smiled and nods. Just then they heard Regina coming down the stairs. Emma turned to Henry.

"Remember, this is between us." Regina entered the den and looked at Emma with big chocolate brown eyes. Emma noticed the hint of something new in her eyes but didn't dare mention it. "Henry and I were just talking and he's hungry. Right kid," Emma said and shot him a look that said he better agree to eat something.

"Yes, that's right. Emma said you made lasagna. I love that stuff. Can I have a piece mom?" Henry was listening when they were fighting. Good thing because he just saved Emma's butt.

"Why of course, my little prince. I'll go warm some up. I'll allow you to eat it down here but you get it on the carpet, there will be consequences young man." Regina kissing him on the cheek and went up the stairs leaving him and Emma to play Mario Kart. Regina started warming up leftovers. She thought about how much things have changed between her and the Savior. She thought about how many times Emma saved her, from the burning building, to rescuing her from being tortured by Tamara and Greg. _Thank good things are back to normal. If anything had happen to Henry, I would have lost it, _Regina thought. Regina was so deep in thought that she didn't sense Emma coming up the stairs.

Emma stood at the top of the stairs and watched Regina for a bit before she decided to magic up some flowers for Regina's counter. She focused on hyacinths with purple irises in a yellow vase. Emma opened her eyes any there was a giant vase filled with flowers on the counter. She flicked her wrist and hand written note appeared beside the flowers. Emma tiptoes back to the den.

Regina turned around and noticed the flowers and wondered how they got there without her noticing. She picked up the note and it read:

_-I'm sorry. You mean a lot to me._

_-E.S._

Regina knew what the flowers meant. The purple hyacinths meant 'I am sorry, please forgive me' and the purple irises meant 'Your friendship means so much to me.' She started to get teary-eyed. No one had ever made that much effort to get her forgiveness and actually mean it. She was moved. She realized Emma wasn't here to ruin her life but maybe, just maybe make things better for everyone. Regina balanced the food and started down the stairs. Regina didn't see it but henry had left one of his shoes on the stairs. She tripped over it. Emma saved her and the food with magic. Regina looked at her in disbelief. Emma shrugged. "I couldn't let you fall and hurt yourself 'Gina," Emma commented. Regina turned her nose up at the nickname.

"What did you call me," Regina asked ask she stood up and handed the food out.

"I called you 'Gina. It's your nickname. Do you not like it," Emma asked.

"No, not really. But it might grow on me," Regina flirts. _What the hell was that? Flirting with her will just confuse her. Pull yourself together. _"Does that means I should start calling you Em, Miss Swan," Regina purred. Emma's mouth went dry. Regina's voice was like velvet.

"If you want to, sure." Emma looked at Regina and saw that same look from earlier. _Could this beautiful woman be flirting with me? Play it cool Swan. Don't blow it. _"Henry and I were about to play Mario Kart again. Would you like to join us? I mean you don't have to I you don't want to." Emma sputtered. Regina noticed Emma seemed flushed.

" I actually have some paper work to finish. It's 7 o'clock. You have an hour before bed mister. Miss – Em, after Henry goes to bed, I'd like to talk to you alone in my office," Regina states, "Unless you have somewhere else to be," Regina inquired of the blonde.

"Nope. I work tomorrow, but that's about it," Emma smiled at Regina.

"Good. Enjoy your games children," Regina snickered as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Author's Notes:** (_There will be things that happen at the same time in 2 different locations.) Bare with me, and if you' like to see anything particular happen between these lovely ladies, let me know if the reviews or in a message. Thanks for reading._

Emma sat down to play Mario Kart with Henry. Henry looked at where his mother stood and at Emma with shock. "Ma, Mom is totally into you. She only acts like with you. She looks at you the same way she looks at me," Henry paused when he saw confusion on Emma's face. "She loves you, duh," he deadpanned. "Ma, she might not know it herself, or she scared. You gotta do this the right way or you'll run her off and she'll never open up to you then. This is where I help. I've lived with her all my life. I know what she likes and what makes her happy," Henry beamed at Emma. Emma wanted nothing more than for henry to help, but she knew she had to do this mostly herself otherwise Regina would think it was a set up or game to hurt her.

"Kid, I love you but you should let me do most of this. You told me she's been hurt, played, and used all her life. I don't want her feel that way. I want her to feel loved. So you part in this operation is to be nice to you mom as much as you can. Can you do that for now, and as things develop, I'll keep you updated. I think Regina and I need to become friends first. That way if anything happens, we can least be friends. I want her to like me for me, not for who I make myself be," Emma stated. "Let's race. Things will work out just fine kid," Emma promised him.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

_**Meanwhile….**_

Regina went up the stairs and instead of going in her office to do paperwork, poured herself a glass of her famous cider. Regina needed time and space to think about what she wanted from Emma. Sure Emma was the Saviour, but she also was a beautiful woman who seemed to care for her. "Fuck it." Regina pours herself another glass and downs it. _Emma might be a woman but who cares? Who could learn to love the Evil Queen, _Regina thought to herself. _I know what I'll do. I prove to her that I'm not that woman any more and that I trust her even when I don't always act like I do. _Regina got up and looked at the clock. It was only 7:30pm. She had another half hour before Emma came up. She decided to go change into something more comfortable. Regina went into her room and slipped into a dark purple t-shirt and gray jeans. She checked herself in the mirror and loved what she saw. "Yes, this will do just fine," she purred to her reflection. Regina left her bedroom and went into her office to wait for Emma.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma had smoked Henry the first three games. She saw what a poor loser he was so she decided it was best to let him win the next three. What Emma didn't see what after the fourth race, it was 8 o'clock. Emma looked up and saw that it was 8:30pm. "SHIT! Regina is gonna kill me. Time for bed young man." Emma scooped him up and put him on her back and ran up the stairs. Regina was standing at the top with her hands on her hips. "No time, gotta get monkey man to bed. Right," Emma looked at Henry. Henry giggled. He knew Emma was gonna get it for keeping him up so late but he didn't bother say that out loud. Regina on the other hand just stepped aside and let Emma tuck him into bed. Regina entered the room after Emma. Henry ran to put pajamas on and Emma took a good look at Regina. "Woah. You look…." Emma stammered. She almost let it slip.

"I look what, Miss Swan," Regina spat at her.

"You look really pretty. I like that color on you. It brings out your eyes." Emma winked at Regina and turned around as soon as Henry re-entered the room. Henry crawled in bed and Emma gave him a kiss at the forehead. Regina came to the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night my Prince. I love you." Regina brushed his hair to the side with her hands.

"Good night mom. I love you too," Henry replied. "Night Ma! Love you," he said Emma.

"Night kid. I love you too. If you need us, we'll be in the study. Just knock, okay?" Emma replied. Regina watched the whole interaction between the three of them and realized how nice it was having Emma over. Regina and Emma exited the bedroom and headed to Regina's office.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina walked ahead of Emma swaying her hips a little more than normal. Emma's eyes focused on Regina's ass the whole time. Regina turned into the office, breaking Emma's train of thought.

"Cider," Regina asked as she poured herself another glass.

"Sure. I actually have grown to love this stuff," Emma confessed. Regina's turned a deep red. "So, about that. I'm sorry I lost track of time. It's just I smoked the kid the first three games and didn't think it was fair if I didn't let him win three games himself. I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"It's okay. I was deep in paper work until about 8:20, so only ten minutes. Which is good for your track record." Regina lied about waiting because she saw how worried the blonde was about disappointing her. "Thank you for the flowers Em. They are pretty. I gave them some water. Your magic has come a long way. Would you like to talk about us first or about training your magic," Regina inquired. Emma was breathing hard and looking at Regina's mouth. Emma couldn't believe it but no matter what Regina said, it was like velvet. Emma wondered how soft Regina's lips were.

"I'd like to talk about us first, if that's okay," Emma asked.

"Okay let's start from the top. You thought we were friends? For how long have you considered us friends? I mean yes, you are my only other friend beside Kathryn and Maleficent, but that point is when did you realize it," Regina asked.

"Before I saved you. I realized that you were important to me. Friends are important to me because I don't have many true friends. You're always honest with me, and don't take my shit. I'm the same with you. You also have learned to accept me despite my past. I've done the same for you. I've grown to care about you 'Gina," Emma confessed into the space between them. Regina and Emma both took a step towards each other. Emma looked at Regina's mouth, in her eyes, and darted back to her mouth. Emma leaned forward and closed the gap between then with a kiss. Neither one noticed the white light the surged from around them.


End file.
